Anniversary
by industrial-sized-imagination
Summary: A fluffy Marecal one-shot that takes place after War Storm, assuming the two get back together. I might consider expanding upon the story if people enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the Red Queen series or the characters in it. Let me know what you think of this because if people like it, then I might expand upon the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Slowly Mare pushed herself into a sitting position, sunlight streaming through the small window of Cal's apartment. The muted light romanticizing the shapes of his plain apartment. As the blanket fell away she felt the cold air hit her bare shoulders, in stark contrast to the furnace-like heat beneath the covers.

Feeling something stir beside her, Mare looked down and smiled. Cal twisted slightly in his sleep, the shadow of stubble in the hollows of his cheeks highlighted by the soft morning light. Mumbling something she couldn't make out, Cal rolled over and threw an arm around her waist. Enjoying the warmth emanating from his well-muscled arms Mare didn't care to move him. Especially when he tucked his face into the space between her hip and abdomen, his breath coming out in little puffs against her skin.

"Morning," She whispered, gently brushing his hair back from his face. Cal groaned softly, blinking in the light. Before his eyes settled on her and his face broke into a grin. Suddenly Mare felt warm fingers encircle her elbow, Cal was always careful to avoid her wrists, and with soft but firm movements pulled her towards him onto the bed.

"Happy anniversary," He whispered, his mouth glancing over hers, before planting a firm kiss on the corner of her mouth. After a moment, Mare broke away from the kiss, brow furrowed in confusion.

"But our anniversary was months ago," She said, her statement more of a question. Meanwhile, Cal placed sleepy kisses along her throat. "Today is Clara's birthday… oh," Mare's voice trailed off as the realization struck her.

"Now you remember." He said simply. "Remember when I did this?" Cal whispered, tangling his hands in her hair, making her gasp as her mind filled with images. Images of them wrapped around each other, covered in streaks of mud, the rain sizzling and turning to steam as it hit their heated bodies. Images of abandoned shirts and fire starter cuffs.

Smiling, Mare deepened the kiss with a newfound ferocity. "Happy anniversary. She had barely gotten out the words before Cal's hand began to slide up her thigh, making her gasp against his mouth.

 _I love you Cal Calore,_ she thought. Unaware he was thinking the exact same thing about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the incredibly kind and supportive reviews! I hope you enjoy this new chapter because it's for you guys! I don't own Red Queen or the character, they both belong to the lovely Victoria Aveyard. As usual, please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Smiling Mare rolled over, turning to face Cal. Placing a gentle kiss on his chest, just above his heart, feeling it's pace pick up against her lips. Mare had always thought that no one's heart beat quite like Cal's. She could always feel if against her, picking up whenever he wrapped his arms around her, and now was no exception as he lazily pulled her towards him.

"Round two?" He asked, lips brushing against her neck. Mare couldn't help but laugh, a giddy sound only Cal could get out of her. His face split into a grin, shinning in the warm light, eyes still slightly hooded with pleasure. Slowly he pulled himself forwards across the bed, sliding up against her, brushing his knuckles down her bare side. Mare felt her lightening rise to the surface and had to actively push it down, not that he didn't enjoy being shocked every once in a while. Blushing she remembered one of their more passionate evening that left them both with burns, from electricity and fire alike. There was something erotic and romantic about using their powers on one another, and based on what she'd heard from Evangeline, it was a common experience among silvers.

"We should be getting ready," She whispered back, cursing herself inwardly. _Why am I stopping this?_ Cal groaned mirroring her own thoughts, but complied. Her eyes tracked his movements as he sat up, the blanket slipping off his body and gathering at his waist. Mare saw her hand reach up, almost of it's own accord, and her fingers slowly traced the ridges of his chest. Slipping between his pectoral muscles down his abdomen., then back up to slide around the nape of his neck.

"Hey, just wait a moment," She laughed pulling him in for a kiss. They'd kiss countless times, sometimes for hours, but still the novelty never wore off. They had shared passionate kisses, longing, slow, sweet, sad, euphoric, but there was something so incredibly wonderful about a lazy Sunday morning kiss. Waking up next to the person you loved and showing them how much you loved them. It was something so... normal that it made her heart ache. "I love you Tiberias Calore."

"Cal," He corrected, none of the sadness that colored his words one fateful evening long ago. "I need you to call me Cal."

"I wish we hadn't wasted so much time," Mare broke off, but she didn't have to finish. Cal knew what she meant, he always did.

"I know, but we're not wasting time anymore." Cal learned forward placing a soft sweet kiss against her lips, one that said there would be more to come. Years of kisses and easy smiles. "Now come on, we really should be getting ready." He announced, pulling them both up into a sitting position.

"I love you," Mare whispered, sliding her fingers over his cheekbones, feeling the slight stubble growing along the hollows of her cheeks.

"I love you too, Mare Barrow. More and more everyday." Cal stood up then, allowing the blanket to slip away as he stepped away from the bed. Every inch of him visible to her. His pale skin shinning in the soft light, in sharp contrast with his dark hair. Mare felt the heat rise I her cheeks, despite their activities just minutes ago.

"For goodness sakes!" Mare cried, tossing his discarded pajama pants to him, which he caught deftly with one hand. "We have to get ready for Clara's birthday party!" Mare stood up, wrapping the thin throw blanket around herself.

"I am going to go take a shower." She stated, walking towards the bathroom, the wood floors cool against her feet.

"Ooh I'll come!" Cal teased, taking an exaggerated step forwards.

"No!" Mare yelled, rolling her eyes jokingly. "You need to get ready, I wrapped her present last night so we should be ready to go." She shut the bathroom door behind her and made her way over to the mirror above the sink, taking in her appearance. Same dark skin and small stature, her purple-brown hair tangling together into long tendrils. Something was new though, for the first time in a long time there was a spark in her eyes. Smiling Mare turned away, drawing back the shower curtain.


End file.
